Let My Soul Reach You
by XxRinFullbusterxX
Summary: Everyone was about to give up, that was, until they heard her speak. Rein opened her mouth and said, "Can you feel it? When you're alone, can you feel the darkness pulling you into the hell you call your mind? Can you feel youself loosing the battle against insanity?"... ...Kid put a hand on Maka's shoulder as they heard Crona reply, "I can.". (Summary edited)
1. Chapter 1

Soul POV

Everyone heard wheels rolling into the classroom, then a loud thud as a computer chair that held Professor Stein fell over. There were a few people who laughed, but immediately stopped when they saw the look on his face. "Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Crona go to Lord Deaths room," he said. "Huh? Why?" Maka asked. "Lord Death wil explain everything to you, just go," Stein replied, obviously annoyed.

Maka and the gang all followed out the room quietly. Whatever Lord Death wanted must have ben important enough to pull them out of class. Once everyone was out in the hallway, they started to talk while, as Soul noted, Kid grabbed Makas hand in his.

"Hi Crona," Tsubaki said sweetly. "H-hi," Crona replied nervously. "Wonder whats going on," Maka said. "I dont know.. my father didnt tell me anything," Kid replied. Soul smirked. They were so bad at the new couple thing.

"Hey Soul," Black*Star said, grinning, "Bet I can beat you to Lord Deaths room!" Soul grinned back, "Yo-" "Maakaaa chop!" Maka hit Soul in the head with a book. "No fooling around!"

When they reached Lord Deaths room, Kid was the first to enter, followed by the others. "Hi, hi! Good to see ya! Please have a seat! I have something to show you!" Lord Death exclaimed in his unuasually childish voice.

Once they were all seated, Maka was the first to speak. "What is it?" she asked. "Well, watch the mirror," Lord Death replied. As soon as he said that, the mirror shown a city at night, completly empty. "I dont get it," Maka stated, but she watched anyway.

Rein POV

"Target located," Rein spoke, "Commence attack!" The teen ran down a narrow alley, turning the corner just in time to see a kishin egg attacking a woman. Rein unsheathed her sword, holding the handle of a black, double edged blade. "Hey, big dummy!" her partner, Shizu, shouted from inside the sword, "Yummy, yummy meister soul over here!" The kishin egg turned around, giving the woman just enough time to run.

"We would let you live," Rein smirked, "But that would be no fun." She held the sword out infront of her and laughed insanely. "Come and get me." The kishin egg ran at Rein fast, but not fast enough. Rein ran head on into the kishin, jumping in the air for more force as she swung her sword down, slicing the kishin straight down the middle. Rein landed on her feet on the other kishin egg. Turning around, she said, "Your soul is mine." Her purple eyes held a wild glint in them.

The kishin egg disappeared, and all that remained was a glowing red soul. Shizu transformed back into her human form. After grabbing the soul in her hands, she ate it in one bite. "Thank you, Rein," Shizu said as she turned back around, flashing her partner a huge smile. Rein nodded.

Soul POV

"What does some chick have to do with us?" Soul asked once the image in the mirror went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul POV

"What does some chick have to do with us?" Soul asked when the image in the mirror went blank. "Well, Rein is a three-star meister," Lord Death said. "We still dont get it," Maka replied. "She started training at the DWMA a few years before you, but was actually allowed to attend classes the same year as all of you," Lord Death explained, "but because she has already killed two witches and has mastered many techniques, she was immediately ranked a three-star meister. As you know, one-star missions take only up to a few days, while three-star missions take from a range of months to years."

"That still doesnt explain why you are telling us this," Kid stated. "Im getteing to that," Lord Death exclaimed, "Two years ago, Rein traveled to the state of California to rid the state of kishin eggs. While she can match her soul wavelength to any weapon in her path, her partner is the Demon Sword Shizu-" "Then how come they dont share a body like Crona and Ragnarock?" Liz interrupted.

"That, Liz, is for Kid and Maka to figure out," he paused for a moment, "This has to do with you eight because Rein and Shizu will be returning back. I have decided that it would be good for you all to train together and excell in your abilities."

"A star like me doesnt need some girl! I can-" "Reaper Chop!" Lord Death hit Black*Star in the head with a gloved hand. "Dont worry, well make him cooperate," Maka muttered as they walked out the room, dragging Black*Star with them.

Lord Death POV

Lord Death sighed as he watched the students leave. Someone was trying to contact him on the mirror. When he answered, he saw that it was Spirit. "Did you tell them?" Spirit asked. "Yes," Lord Death, "But I know...something evil is comming.

Rein POV

"Come on, Shizu, only a few more steps," Rein told her partner as they walked up the steps to the DWMA, Shizu not being as physically fit as her meister. "But my feet hurt!" Shizu complained. "Your feet dont hurt caus all you do is train instead of having fun with me!" Rein said nothing. Shizu knew why Rein always trained. It was to stop the voices that found their way inside her head. The screams..the cries..voices of people begging for their life. She had been sent to a mental ward by her mother. There, Rein had let the darkness take her. The darkness comforted her. The darkness gave her power. Her power was Shizu. She was the darkness. The madness. Her insanity.

"...Rein?" Rein looked over. Shizu had been talking to her. "What?" Rein asked. Shizu laughed then her voice grew serious as she repeated, "I can hear people, can you?" Rein listened. Her ears were trained to hear the quietest of thinges, even from a far distance, that is, if she wanted to hear it. And she did. She could make out eight hushed voices. "Eight of them, at the top," Rein said, looking up the flight of stairs, "Lord Death didnt mention anyone meeting us. Transform: Dagger Mode."

Shizu obeyed, transforming into a small black dagger with a golden handle that Rein held on to. She ran up the steps, taking two at a time. When she reached the top, she threw the dagger at a person closest to the wall, pinning her shirt to the school. There, Shizu transformed back into a human, but kept one arm as a blade against the hostages throat.

Rein pulled out two ordinary daggers from their holders on her belt. Shizu was the first to speak, "Alright, punks. State your names and why you were waiting for us..." "...Or the next one goes in her head," Rein finished, her voice dark. Shizus sword arm pressed dangerously close to a girl wearing a cowboy hat and shoulder length blond hairs neck.

Soul POV

"Alright punks. State your name and why you were up here waiting for us," a girl with jet black hair said, her sword arm against Lizs throat. "Or the next one goes through her head," another girl, the one they had seen in the mirror, said. Her hair was all the colors you would find in a rainbow, but mixed in darkly with black. She wore a trench coat with a black, well fitted shirt that brought out her curves, and red skinny jeans. She had on laced up boots, and her hair fell low down her back. Her weapon partner wore a black, ruffled up dress with dark blue tights like the night sky. She also wore lace up boots, and her hair was thrown up in twin pigtales.

I-Im Liz," Liz stuttered as she looked fearfully down at the blade against her neck, "We are here under Lord Deaths orders." Soul looked at kid, who was on his hands and knees. He was saying somethig about not being able to fight because one weapon was unsymmetrical.

"Thats enough Rein," everyone heard Stein say as he walked out of the doors of the school, "You too, Shizu." Everyone staired at Stein as he lit a cigarette in his mouth. Giving the two unknown girls the nicest smile anyones ever seen Stein wear, which left Soul and the rest of the gang dumbstruck, he said, "Welcome back."

The girl with the multi-colored hair put the two daggers in her hand back in their holders. The girl with the blade arm followed her meisters example, pulling back her arm as s transformed back into a human arm. While the weapon smiled brightly back at Stein, the meister gave him what looked like a cross between a smirk and a frown.

"Oh no you dont!" Black*Star shouted from the roof of the school. No one had even seen him leave. "This is my spotlight! Im the one whos gonna surpass God! Fight me, little girl!" He pointed a finger at the new meister, then jumped down, landing hard on his feet. He held Tsubaki in Chain Scythe mode.

The new meister held out her hand, and her partner transformed into the sleek and shiny black sword they saw the day before. The girl lifted the sword in the air and said in a low, dark voice, "Get ready. The darkness is comming."


	3. Chapter 3

Soul POV

Soul watched as Black*Star ran at the meister with Tsubaki, who had just turned into a ninja blade. The meister with the multi-colored hair just stood there, not moving a muscle. Or atleast, that was what he thought. Taking a closer look, Soul realized that the girl was talking to her weapon, and the blade started to glow blue. Soul was once again glad that he was not Black*Star.

"Kid, Maka," Stein said, "Look at their souls. What do you see?" Soul looked over at Maka and saw her eyes widen with fear, "T-their soul. T-theres only o-one. That cant be!" "Rein uses the Demon Sword Shizu," Stein explained, "If any sword weilder tried to use her, they wouldnt be able to. Once the weapon finds a meister with a soul as strong as their own, it latches itself to their soul, making two separates one whole. This makes their attacks stronger, and allows Rein to send her Soul Wavelength into Shizu while in weapon form, that way, even if they only leave a small cut, the kishin egg will still die by their Soul Wavelength. This gives Rein one of two advantages against Black*Star."

"One of two? Whats the other?" Soul asked, his voice not really interested, but his eyes told a different story as he watched the meister, Rein, jump over Black*Star with ease. "The second," Stein said,a small but serious smile on his face, "is that she has nothing to lose, no fears to scare her, so she doesnt have to hold back." "A girl with no fears? I dont know if I can deal with that," Crona said quietly as he went to hide behind Patty, who laughed and patted him on the head.

"How do you know all this?" Kid asked. "Because Im the one that trained her," Stein replied, tightening the screw on his head. "And shes not afraid of you?" Liz questioned him, her voice shakey. Soul smirked. He knew what everyone was thinking. This girl was trained to kill.

Rein POV

"Hey, Little Boy Blue!" Shizu shouted from inside the sword. "Some meister you are! Surpass God, ya say? You cant even lay a scratch on us!" And it was true. While the boy was thrown against a wall, scratches all over his body, Rein stood unharmed, her hair flowing with the breeze. "Im bored," Rein muttered, "Lets end this." With that, Shizu transformed.

When the two stood beside eachother, some might have thought they were sisters, Rein being the oldest since she was two feet taller than Shizu, though they were the same age. Their pale skin stood out in their dark clothes under the sun. "Fight me again some day," Rein spoke as she walked away from the boy, past Stein and the other people, and inside the DWMA, Shizu following closely behind.

"Rein, my feet still hurt," Shizu whined pathetically. She jumped onto Reins back, and the meister didnt say anything. They kept walking down the hallways, Shizu riding on Reins back, footstepts of the others following behind them. They walked into Lord Deaths room a few minutes later and-

"Rein! Youre back, my beautiful angel! My sweet, sweet angel fr-" "If you touch me or Shizu, I will kill you," Rein said darkly as she interrupted Spirit. The red haired man shrunk back as Rein walked forward, stopping when she was infront of Lord Death. Shizu hopped off her back. "Hey! Hi! Was up, was up!" Lord Death exclaimed. Rein said nothing, instead letting Shizu do the speaking.

"The kishin eggs in California are gone, and the old geezer behind it was taken care of. As of yesterday, there have been no more reports of attacks, and the girls we have saved have all had their memories erased to forget what they saw," Shizu reported. "Yes, yes! Welcome back! Now I suppose youre wondering why we had meisters and weapons waiting for you, yes?" Lord Death asked. Shizu nodded, then Lord Death said, "I want you to form a team with Crona and the Demon Sword Ragnarock." Rein looked over her shoulder at a boy with light pink hair. He shrunk back at her gaze, hiding behind a girl with long black hair put up into a ponytail. "Why?" Shizu asked.

It was Spitit who answered, "Because Rein and Crona are alike. They both weild Demon Swords, and they are both connected to the Demon Swords in unique ways. Crona by black blood, and Rein by a black soul." There was a third reason, and Rein knew it. She was sure that Spirit knew it, too, but wouldnt say it. Rein and Crona also shaired insanity. Shizu must have known it, too, because she clenched her fists. Everyone Rein knew had known that Reins mind was off, but they also knew that she was kind. After the kishin Asuras revival, Rein changed. The madness got to her. Her thoughts and actions were filled with insanity.

And Shizu blaimed herself for not being able to help. Instead, the madness had taken her, too. When Asura was killed, insanity seemed to stick on Rein, for madness seemed to cling on darkness child.

(Time skip)

Part of Rein and Cronas "training" was communicating. The two sat in a plain white room where they thought they were alone, unaware of the many eyes that watched them. Crona sat in one corner of the room, his legs pulled to his chest and his head down. Rein just stood there, her colorful hair covering half of her face, making only one eye, half a nose, and half a frown visible. Her eyes held no emotion. The two had been in the white room for three hours, and neither one of them made a sound.

Every time Crona would look up, hed find Rein glairing at him. It wasnt her fault. She, much like Crona, did not know how to deal with meeting new people. She stood there for thirty more minutes before she sat down next to Crona. Her eyes were blank and dead as she said quietle, "Can you feel it? When youre alone, can you feel the darkness pulling you into the hell you call your mind? Can you feel youself loosing the battle against insanity?"

Crona looked up at Rein, his eyes different from befire. They were not afraid. They were dark as he replied in a low deadly voice, "I can."

Soul POV

Everyone was about to give up, that was, until they heard her speak. Rein opened her mouth and said, "Can you feel it? When youre alone, can you feel the darkness pulling you into the hell you call your mind? Can you feel youself loosing the battle against insanity?" Soul looked over at the others, who, all except Stein and Shizu, looked like they had seen a ghost. Kid put a hand on Makas shoulder as they heard Crona reply, "I can."

Everything was silent, then they heard a scream. Rein had fallen to the floor, and she had fists of hair clutched in her hands. Crona sat in the corner, too afraid to move. Shizu was the first to act, busting open the door to thw white room. She ran to Rein and pulled up a sleeve to her trench coat. She unsheathed a dagger from Reins belt then slashed the meisters wrist. A similar cut formed on Shizus wrist, and blood trickled down their newly made wounds. Soul could see as Reins eyes slowly started to close. The screaming had stopped. Judging by the way Shizu had took action when she heard Reins scream, his wasnt the first time this had happened. And, judging by the scars that crossed Rein and Shizus wrists, it wasnt the first time they had cut themselves, either. Soul looked at Shizu just in time to to see as her eyes closed and she fell backwards.

**I** **hope** **whoever** **reads** **this likes** **it! Worked** **really** **hard! Please** **review **


	4. Chapter 4

Rein POV

Rein opened her eyes and found herself in a room she was not familiar with. Moving her left arm, she realized that it only stretched out to reach the end of a bed. When she raised up, her vision was blurry: and there were fuzzy black patches around her eyes. It had happened again. Sure enough, when she looked down at her right wrist, there was gauz wrapped around it, and red splotches from where blood seeped through. When she looked across from herself, she found Shizu sitting in a chair, a similar bandage around her own wrist. When Shizu caught Rein stairing at her, she smiled. But Rein did not smile back. Instead, she put her head in her hands and cried.

"Im sorry, Shizu...because of what happened...I caused you pain again...Im sorry...its all my-" She felt a stinging sensation on her face. Looking up, she saw Shizu standing up, her hand raised. On her left cheek, there was a deep red mark that matched the one that was now on Rein. "Dont say its your fault..when we both know its not." With that, Shizu left the room, not giving Rein a second glance. The meister sat there, her eyes wide, bangs pushed back from her face as her shoulders shook.

A few minutes after Shizu had left, someone ele walked in. Or, rather, a whole group of someone elses. She saw the boy she fought before and his weapn, Black*Star and Tsubaki, as they made themselves known. Then she saw Death the Kid, or just Kid, and his weapons, Liz and Patty, from what she had learned. There was another boy and girl, but she had stopped listening to their names by then.

Rein looked over her visitors, and her eyes landed on a boy with plain white hair. He caught Rein looking at him, and their eyes met as he flashed her a toothy grin. Ruby red eyes. Like his "his" eyes. Rein could feel a heavy weight on her shoulders as she tried not to cry.

Soul POV

Souls eyes met Reins when he looked up. He wasnt expecting this, so he just gave her a smile, but after her reaction, he felt as if he done something he shouldnt have. The girl looked down quickly as she tried not to cry, but the thing was, Soul could see her.

Maka was the first to speak, "Lord Death wanted us to tell you that you and Shizu will be starting classes with us tomorrow. You are both in the same class as the rest of us, so-" "Is that all?" Rein interrupted. When she looked back up, Soul didnt see broken indigo eyes. These eyes were furious. "W-well," Maka stuttered, "We just-" "If thats all there is, then leave," Rein spoke, "Leave!" And they did.

Soul and the others walked outside of the room, only to find Spirit outside waiting for them. "How can you expect us to be her friend if he doesnt want us to?" Maka asked. No one was expecting Spirit to give such a serious answer in reply when he said, "You should show Rein kindness. Her sanity wasnt all that she had lost. Sh lost something great to her after Asuras revival. She lost somthing she can never get back. Way more than you all have lost."

Rein POV (time skip)

_She could_ _feel_ _it. The feeling_ _of_ _being_ _pulled_ _down. The feeling_ _of_ _all_ _the life_ _being_ _pulled_ _out_ _from_ _between_ _her_ _lip_ _as_ _she called_ _out_ _his_ _name. Images_ _of_ _a boy_ _with_ _deep_ _brown_ _hair_ _and cresmy_ _pale_ _skin_ _flashed_ _through_ _her_ _mind. He_ _wore_ _crooked_ _grin, his_ _eyes, ruby_ _red_ _eyes, smiling_ _down_ _at_ _her. He_ _wore_ _his_ _trench_ _coat_ _that matched_ _hers, a dark_ _blue_ _shirt_ _and jeans_ _underneath. He_ _pulled_ _her_ _into_ _a hug, smiling_ _widely_ _into_ _her_ _hair_ _when_ _she wrapped_ _her_ _arms_ _around_ _him_ _in_ _return. He_ _had been_ _the other of_ _Reins_ _two_ _weapons. A beautiful_ _silver_ _sword_ _with_ _the gold_ _engravings_ _of_ _a sun. He_ _was_ _hers, and she was_ _his. Her_ _Eli._

_The happy_ _times_ _vanished_ _and was_ _replaced_ _with_ _blood. Blood. Dark_ _red_ _blood_ _plastered_ _all_ _over_ _his_ _dark_ _blue_ _shirt_ _and strong, firm_ _arms. His_ _eyes_ _were_ _closed, and a purple_ _smile_ _remsined_ _on_ _his_ _cold_ _dead_ _lips. This was_ _Asuras_ _fault. Asuras_ _revival_ _caused_ _her_ _Eli_ _to_ _kill_ _himself. Rein_ _knew_ _she was_ _dreaming, but_ _she couldnt help it. She called_ _out_ _to_ _him, trying_ _to_ _grip_ _onto_ _his_ _shirt. Screaming_ _his_ _his_ _name, hoping_ _he_ _would_ _answer. But_ _he_ _wouldnt. And thats what_ _hurt_ _the most._

She woke up suddenly by the feeling of someone shaking her shoulders. The image of Eli faded away and was replaced by the boy with white hair. "Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep," the boy said. She almost forgot. Rein and Shizu were supposte to stay with these people because Stein found them the "most reliable" and a whole bunch of other stuff, but why couldnt she remember their names? But on another thought, how did she get into yet another room she was unfamiliar with? She couldnt remember going to sleep. And where was Shizu? She had almost forgotten the boy was there until he said, "Shes eating breakfast, your partner. Maka made breakfast and told me to come wake you. Thought you would like to know."

"What all did you hear?" Rein asked quietly.

Soul POV

"What all did you hear?" Rein asked quietly. Soul scratched the back of his neck, "Just a name. Eli, I think it was. Someone close to you?" Soul watched as Rein put her head down. He saw a tear fall. There was another, then another. One by one, they kept falling. He didnt know what to do. He found his hands moving, aparently processing the situation before he could. He bruhed her bangs from her face and wiped a fallen tear from her cheek.

The two just sat on the bed like that. Souls hand on Reins cheek. Neither moved, but Soul did speak. "Whatever happened to you before, youre safe now. Were all your friends here, so you can tell us anything." Soul felt his cheks going pink as he said this, and thought, So uncool. But when he looked down at the grl before him, he forgot about that, because under her colorful hair, you could see a hint of pink on her pale cheeks, too.

Rein was the first to move away, muttering something about needing to change clothes, but Soul knew better. This was his room, and he never saw her bring a bag, but he left anyway. He walked walked out of the room and smiled to himself. She was cute when she didnt look like she was going to rip your soul out. Cute. He used the word cute. So uncool.

Rein POV

After the boy left, Rein felt arms wrap around her waist. "You forgot about me already?" Rein heard Elis voice ask. "Y-youre supposte to be dead," Rein whispered. "I am...but I promised Id always stay with you. Dont worry, Rein. Im a part of you. I cant and wont hurt you." Rein leaned her head back on his chest and closed her eyes as tears fell, saying, "Then why did you die?"


	5. Chapter 5

Soul POV

Soul, Maka, Rein, and Shizu walked outside the apartment to meet the rest of the gang. Maka and Kid immediately walked to eachother hugging before quickly jumping apart, their cheeks bright red. They were still new to the couple thing. Black*Star was by Patty, telling her about how godly he was. She was the only one who ever really listened, mostly because she found him funny. Crona hid behind Tsubaki, who was having a conversation with Liz. When Soul looked ahead, he saw Rein walking beside Shizu. Shizus face was happy and smiling, while Rein staired off into the distance, as if deep in her own thoughts.

Rein looked back at Soul, and a light blush painted his cheeks red as he realized that he had been stairing at her for far too long. Before Soul could say something, Black*Star walked up to her, putting his arm around Reins shoulder and told the meister and weapon about how he would surpass them before he would surpass God. Shizu was the one to reply, saying that he was strong, but he would have to train harder, and that they could be friends. Rein made no effort to remove Black*Stars arm, and Soul felt a pinch of jealousy. When Black*Star looked back at Soul, he stuck his toung out. After turning back around, Black*Stars noisy laughter could be heard from a distance in reaction to the glare Soul gave him.

Rein POV (time skip)

Rein sat inbetween Crona and Soul-she had finally learned his and Makas name through Shizu- while Shizu sat on the row infront of them, beside Liz and Tsubaki. Maka and Kid sat on the other side of Soul, Patty sat beside Liz, and Black*Star sat beside Tsubaki. Rein didnt like the seating arrangements, but complaining wouldnt change anything.

A few minutes later, Stein rolled in on his computer chair, falling over in the process. There was an eruption of laughter, but it quickly died down. He began to talk about disecting things, and Rein felt sorry for the poor bird that was Steins next victim, but she had to admit, she found it quite fascinating. She felt for the scar on her left side. Like Spirit, Rein and Shizu had also been in one of Steins experiments, though no one had really caired. Except for Spirit, that was.

Rein was pulled out of her thoughts when a note landed on her lap. When she looked up, she saw Shizu urging her to read it, so she did. It read:

_This morning, Maka invited_ _us_ _to_ _go_ _on_  
_A mission_ _with_ _her. Lets do_ _it, okay?_  
_It_ _will_ _be_ _fun._  
_-Shizu (*-*)_

It will be fun. Eli had told Rein those same words when he first joined their team.

FLASH BACK

_Rein held_ _a silver_ _sword_ _, tossing_ _it_ _from_ _one_ _hand_ _to_ _another, analyzing_ _how_ _it_ _felt_ _to_ _hold_ _a sword_ _that was_ _not_ _Shizu in_ _her_ _hands. Stein_ _and Lord_ _Death_ _didnt think_ _they_ _could_ _handle_ _the mission_ _in_ _California_ _by_ _themselves, so_ _Lord_ _Death_ _had assigned_ _second_ _year_ _and fifteen_ _year_ _old-Rein and Shizu were_ _fourteen-Eli_ _Takashima_ _as_ _their new_ _teammate_ _until_ _they_ _returned. _

_"No," Rein said_ _as_ _she let_ _go_ _of_ _the sword. Eli_ _transformed_ _back into_ _his_ _human_ _form_ _and frowned. Stein_ _glared_ _at_ _Rein, hoping_ _to_ _scare_ _her, but_ _failed_ _miserably. "Why_ _not?" Lord_ _Death_ _asked_ _in_ _his_ _happy-go-lucky_ _tone_ _of_ _voice. "Because," Rein stated, "Hell only_ _slow_ _us_ _down. Hell want_ _o do_ _things_ _differently_ _from_ _how_ _Shizu and I wor-" "Come_ _on," Eli_ _said, "Itll be_ _fun. And I promise_ _I wont hold_ _you_ _back. You_ _are_ _my_ _meister_ _now, so_ _I have to_ _obey_ _you_ _and do_ _things_ _your. way."_

_Eli_ _flashed_ _Rein a sincere_ _smile, his_ _brignt_ _red_ _eyes_ _gleaming_ _with_ _excitement. Rein turned_ _a bright_ _shade_ _of_ _pink_ _as_ _she nodded_ _and muttered, "Whatever."_

END OF FLASH BACK

Rein could feel a presence in the room that was not human. When she looked to the front of the classroom, she saw Eli sitting at Steins desk, his head resting in the palms of his hands. His ruby eyes held a forbidden feeling to them as they gazed at eachother. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Soul POV

Soul snuck a glance at Rein, and he found her mysterious lavender eyes gazing off at some place at the room. When he followed her gaze, he saw that she was stairing at Steins empty desk. He could see as her hard marble eyes slowly broke down. Her mouth formed into a small "o" shape as she looked down at her hands. "Rein, are you okay?" Soul whispered. Crona and the others staired at Rein. She looked back up in surprise, as if just realizing she was not alone. "Yeah," they all heard her say before she turned her complete attention to Professor Stein.


	6. Chapter 6

Rein POV

Rein crouched low in a tree as she held Shizu in sword mode, the mass of leaves camouflouging them from the enemy. When she looked to her right, she saw Maka beside them, Soul in scythe form. Maia's eyes were focused and intent as she breathed heavily. She was ready. Good. Rein hated useless people. "Our target supposdly attacks in this spot, and only young couples. This spot was popular, where teens would come here to have "fun". Our mission is to kill this thing. Are y'all ready?" Rein said, her voice low but deadly. Maka nodded, then Rein smiled at her. "Good."

A few minutes had passed, then the decoys walked by. Kid held Liz's had as the two tried to act like they were in love. This proved to be a problem for Kid. He kept glancing back at the tree, his eyes sad, as if trying to tell Maka that he was sorry, and he still only loved her. Rein found it sweet that even though they all knew it was only for the mission, he was still only thinking of Maka and that it might hurt her to see him holding Liz's hand.

"Maka, Rein," Soul said. "He's here," Shizu finished. Sure enough, the kishin egg jumped out of nowhere and went to attack Liz and Kid. He pulled out Patty, who was in pistol form, and Liz also transformed. Rein still didn't understand why he couldn't just use one gun. He had said something, but Black*Star's laughter had drowned it out. Either way, he wouldn't shoot. Not unless Maka and Rein couldn't kill the kishin themselves. He wouldn't have to shoot.

Rein jumped down from the tree, her cloak lifting with the breeze as she landed easily on her feet. Maka landed beside her, the scythe thrown over her shoulder. "Taking human souls is forbidden in Death City," Maka said, "When someone collects and eats those human souls, they become a kishin. Our job is to kill kishin eggs before they can spread madness and destroy humanity." "Your Soul," Rein said as she lifted Shizu in the air, "Will be ours." The two ran at the kishin, and Maka swung Soul. Rein jumped into the air and swung, also, taking of the kishin eggs head. Maka sliced his waist. Rein landed beside her, both weapons back into their human froms.

The kishin disappeared, and all that remained was a red soul. "You and Soul can take it," Shizu said, smiling, "There'll be more missions in the future. Besides, I'm already a Death Scythe. The reason I'm still with Rein is because not even Lord Death can wield me." After all, their souls were connected, and nothing, not even Death, could break the curse upon them.

Soul POV (time skip)

Soul sat at the basketball court beside Kid, watching as Maka and Shizu helplessly tried to catch up with Rein and Black*Star, who were playing an extreem game of basketball. Black*Star was determined to beat her in any way possible. But, even in a game of sports, it was obvious that he would not be the shining star this time.

Rein flew past Black*Star in one swift move, shooting the ball in an instant, going through the net, and winning the game. Black*Star patted Rein on the head, and Soun frowned. He did not know that the two had become close. As far as he knew, Rein didn't talk to anyone. "A big star like me wouldn't lose so easily, I gave you the win."

"Sure," Shizu smirked, "Whatever helps you sleep at night...I'm going to head back to the apartment! I'll make dinner tonight so Maka won't have to." "I'm going, too," Soul quickly replied, "Testing is coming up, and not all of us are as smart as our dear Maka." Shizu shrugged, "Let's go then." As the two started walking from the basketball court, they heard the gang give them a course of byes and see ya's.

As soon as Soul and Shizu had turned a corner, Shizu stopped and said, "Test my ass. You want to know about Rein, don't you? I'm not the clueless one out of the two of us." When Soul didn't answer, Shizu continued to speak, "I guess I'll tell you everything. But if you tell Rein that I'm the one who told you these things, I won't hesitate to slice your throat. You may be a friend to Rein, but I live to protect her. No one is my friend but her."

"When Rein was younger, she had lived with her mom. She had a twin brother named Xavier, and he turned out to be a weapon. A beautiful sword, from what Rein had told me...And I sneaked a peak into her memories. After a long and nasty custody battle between their parents, their dad took Xavier, and left Rein behind. She hadn't seen her brother or father since. A few months after, Rein started to have nightmares. They got so bad to where she didn't sleep. As you know, you can try to run from something as long as you want, but in the end, it always catches up to you. When she didn't sleep, she started to get visions. I don't know what it was that she would see, and I won't ask. I can't even look into her memories about it, because whenever I look into her memories, she also remembers...After a year or so, her mom started to date some unknown man. Rein had told the man how and when he would die. Her mom didn't think anything about it. Not until it actually happened. That's when her mom sent Rein to an insane asylum. We met there. I did not always have a human form. I was just a powerful soul floating around weaklings that could not see me. But Rein could. Our souls joined, and I took a human form. I am Rein, in a way. I am the part of her that she couldn't unleash herself. I am her, just given a different name. But I am also myself. The Demon Sword Shizu, yet a piece of Rein, because our souls are joined. This is why no one can wield me but her. She can wield any weapon she pleases, yet she chose me. Rein is mine to protect. Without her, I would be nothing...But there was one time when I was not the only one who considered her the world."

Soul listened to Shizu's story, not saying a single word as she continued to recount memories. "We had broken out of the institute, and Stein had found us. He took us in, trained us for an unknown hell that was to come. He did experiments on us, trying to search for a way to separate our souls, but keep my form. There was no solution, of course. Even so, he treated us both as if we were two completely different people. Spirit was there too, of course, though he had a daughter of his own. We hadn't met Maka, not until now, and Death the Kid meant nothing to us. We hadn't even known Lord Death had a son until our first year. Our first year attending the DWMA was when our worlds changed."

The two were almost at the apartment by now, and the sky was turning a blood orange color. Shizu continued with the story, "Since Rein and I had been training with Stein, we had went on missions beforehand, killing many kishin eggs and witches. Enough to be given the title "Death Scythe". We were given a mission by Stein to clear California of all kishin eggs, and stop the source they were coming from. Murders were bad for tourist attractions. Of course, it was Spirit who thought we would need help. He offered himself, but Stein had said no. Instead, they gave us a boy named Eli Takishima."

"Eli Takishima...he was something, alright," Shizu said as she gave no one on particular a small smirk, "At first, Rein and I were both reluctant to having him on our team, but things started to change. It would be insulting to say that he was only part of the reason things changed, for he was not part, but the whole thing. Maybe it was because he made people feel normal around him. Or the way he could make everything seem alright with just a single smile. I could see how he cared for Rein, possibly more that I did. It was only natural that she cared for him too. He was the only thing that ever made me feel that, maybe, Rein and I weren't the same person. While I respected him, Rein loved him very much. But...everyone has their inner demons."

Shizu looked over at Soul, and her eyes were sad. "When Asura was revived, the madness spread. It affected all of us, but it drove Eli to death. We came home one day to find Eli on the floor in his room, blood all over him, and a bright red smile slashed across his neck. The left sleeve of his jacket was ripped off, and on his bare arm was a name written in blood. The name was Elliot."

"What's special about that name?" Soul asked, now confused. Shizu now had tears in her eyes. Shizu, the girl Soul had considered the strongest, was crying. "That was Eli's demon. We had researched Eli, and we had found out that Elliot was Eli's younger brother. Eli had killed Elliot when he was only four. Our happy, honest, special Eli had murdered his own brother the same way he killed himself. And the thing was, when we found Eli's body, he was smiling...Elliot was Eli's demon, just as I am Rein's. What is yours?"


	7. Chapter 7

_She was falling. Down, down, down into the darkness. She screamed a silent scream that no one heard. Her heart felt tight in her chest, and her eyes felt as if they were being stabbed with a thousand tiny needles. A hand grabbed hers, as if pulling her up from water. The hand started to grow claws, piercing the palm of her hands. She screamed once again as she watched the blood pour out of her hands, slowly at first, then as fast as a river with a current. Suddenly, she could feel her heart getting crushed, as if-_

Rein's eyes shot open and she quickly raised up. Shizu was no longer in the bedroom, probably already up for the day. Rein lifted her hand to look at it's palm. There, like in her dream, were four scars on her skin, freshly made. If it was on her, that would mean Shizu had them, too. As if on que, Shizu walked in with a cheerful smile on her face, like she wasn't even hurt at all. "I get to sit with you and Crona today in that room!" She exclaimed.

"I don't know why you want to go so bad," Rein muttered, "it's not like we throw a party in there." "Come on, Rein! It will be fun!" Shizu exclaimed. And it most certainly was not "fun".

Time skip

Rein, Crona, and Shizu sat in the room together, all aware now that they were being watched. Shizu was trying to engage the two Meisters in conversation. "Crona," Shizu said with a bright smile, "Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Crona looked at the two girls nervously. "I-I don't have much to say," he stuttered. It was silent again until Rein spoke, "What are your fears?" When Crona didn't answer, she continued to speak, "Do you fear the unknown? Do you fear Death?" Something about Rein's voice was off, as if she was just repeating what someone told her, "Or is it your mother?" "Rein, that's enough," Shizu spoke nervously. Rein continued, "Do you fear what you'll become? What she's made you become? What you al-"

"Rein, that's enough!" Shizu shouted. Rein blinked, then looked at Crona. His eyes were watery and he looked like a scolded puppy. What she said suddenly reached her mind, and a wave of guilt washed over her. "I-I'm sorry...f-for being a b-b-burden. I-I don't know how to deal with this..." Crona said and he quickly stood up, "I'm sorry!" He ran out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him. Shizu shot Rein a glare, and Rein shrugged, though she worried about Crona.

Soul POV

Crona ran out of the room and down the hallway, Tsubaki following frantically behind him. Spirit clapped his hands, "Now, the main reason we have called you here." "I thought us observing them was the main reason," Maka stated. "Not exactly," Stein explained, "As you have just seen, Rein is not the best at communicating-" "You're telling me," Black*Star grumbled. "Maakaa Chop!"

"As I was saying," Stein began, "We realize that every time she is forced to communicate, she starts to get weird. That is, unless, she is talking to Shizu. Or Eli, but he is long gone." "That's a rude way to put it," Maka muttered. Stein ignored her, "The thing is, as Spirit did research, he found out where Rein's brother has been." "Well that's good, why don't y'all bring him in?" Soul asked. "Because he is dead," Stein replied, and Soul flinched as if he had been slapped. "Dead?" Kid asked. "Yes, he was killed for his black blood by someone you all know very well," Stein said matter-of-factly. "Medusa," Soul, Kid, and Maka all said at the same time. "Yes. The black blood she had obtained to revive the kishin did not come from Crona, but from Rein's brother, Xavier. When he fought back, Medusa killed him with her vector arrows then took his blood. And his soul." There was a gasp, but no one knew where it came from.

Shizu POV

"Yes. The black blood she had obtained to revive the kishin did not come from Crona, but from Rein's brother, Xavier. When he fought back, Medusa killed him with her vector arrows then took his blood. And his soul," Shizu heard Stein say as she took a step outside of the room. She gasped, but quickly covered her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked back to see Rein sitting crisscrossed and staring down at her feet. Shizu could not tell her. It would kill her. First she lost the one person who should have loved her regardless of her insanity, then she lost the only boy she would have probably ever loved. Knowing that her brother is dead would tear Rein to pieces, and she couldn't do that to her.

Rein POV

Rein starred down at her shoes, her expression blank. Did they honestly think that she could not hear the words that they spoke? She suddenly wished that the dream she had was real, but she could not give up. Her brothers death could not damage her already broken soul.

Normal POV time skip

Rein walked to class with Shizu on her back, again, and her books in her hand. She had yet to see Crona or Tsubaki, and it made her feel really bad. "You should really apologize," Shizu thought aloud. "Then what? Make the same mistakes over?" Rein said sarcastically. Shizu rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut. Rein was in one of those moods no one liked to mess with, and Shizu wasn't going to be the one to piss her off.

A few minutes later, when they were all in class, Rein started feeling a throbbing pain in her head. Shizu must have felt it too, because both of them grabbed their heads and began to scream loudly.

'Hello, dear sister,' a voice spoke in their heads, 'Did you miss me?"

**To VampyreEmoHunter : I finally updated just for you! I sure hope you liked this chapter! Lol**


End file.
